


Loki NO, Loki YES

by dark_myst



Series: Goat Farmer!Thor [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Goat Farmer!Thor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_myst/pseuds/dark_myst
Summary: Thor needs Loki to stop adopting all animals, Thor's not sure if his heart can take it.





	Loki NO, Loki YES

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck, this has been sitting on my computer for a while now. Oh well it's out now and I hope you enjoy it.

Loki was really getting into adopting strays, Thor thought as he entered Loki’s house to see yet another injured fox. Thor was just happy he let most of the animals go after they were rehabilitated. Thor was reminded of his reason for coming over when he wasn’t immediately greeted by Loki. “Loki are you here? Your door was unlocked and I haven’t seen you in a couple days?” Thor heard a noise from the back of the house and headed towards it, “Loki if it’s something I said I’m sorry?” Still no response Thor tried a different method, “Loki, Syn misses you and I caught her trying to escape yesterday.” Thor heard another sound behind the door to the guest room. He hoped this wouldn’t ruin his friendship with the other man, but he opened the door. 

Thor could say that he never saw this coming, the mattress that was generally in the middle of the floor was pushed to one corner where Thor found Loki. Which wouldn’t have been so surprising, sometimes Loki retreated to the guest room to sleep instead of his room for some reason. No, what was surprising was that curled around Loki was a huge wolf. It had a bandage on its side; Loki must have taken Jane’s lessons to heart. Loki must have found the injured animal somewhere and brought it here. The man was going to get killed at this rate, half-starved horses and foxes aside, wolves were dangerous. Thor shifted and the door squeaked. The wolf’s eyes snapped open and it started growling from its position around Loki hackles rising. Thor immediately took on a non-threatening posture, the same he had to take around the occasional moose. The wolf continued to growl until Loki groaned and stretched. At the movement, the wolf looked at Loki and his tail wagged. Loki reached out and petted the thing’s head. Thor was so confused as the wolf licked his hand. How had Loki managed to get on a literal wolf’s good side? Thor must have made some sort of sound because the creature turned back to him and started growling again. 

Loki finally noticed Thor standing there, “Oh, hello Thor, why are you here?” 

Thor took a second to marvel at Loki’s sleepy tone. The other man was always so put together around Thor and he would love to enjoy it more but there was the issue of, “Why do you have a wolf?”

Loki blinked and seemed to realize that the animal was still growling, “Apparently you were not lying when you said that I should be on the watch for moose as I encountered one yesterday.” Loki paused and petted the wolf who stopped growling at the touch, “Luckily, Fenrir managed to scare it off but not before the moose got enraged.”

Thor wasn’t that surprised if the moose didn’t have any young ones it probably had no reason to attack a single human, but that did explain the injuries on the wolf, Thor was about to ask about that but instead said, “You named it?”

“Of course, he saved me and then followed me home,” Loki said as if that was all that was needed to bring a wild animal, a fierce predator at that, foxes were not nearly as effective at killing as wolves were.

“Loki you can’t have a pet wolf.” Thor said softly, “It’s not safe.”

“He’s not just a wolf Thor he must have some dog in him too he’s not quite big enough to be a full wolf. Plus he was injured and needed my help I had to help him after he scared the moose off.” Loki said finally losing that sleepy tone and crossing his arms in a defiant way.

Thor sighed, “Fine but if he so much as growls at any of the goats he’s not to be on my property at all.” Thor had to protect his kids regardless of how old they were they were Thor’s top priority even if that ruined his friendship with Loki.

Loki just gave Thor a small smile, “Of course Thor, but I do not think that we have to worry about that.” 

“Why do you thi-” Thor stopped short as the grey blob that Thor had thought was a blanket moved and Freya’s head popped up. The cat had been lying in between the legs of wolf-dog and having been woken up rubbed it’s head against the larger animal. Thor now saw why Loki was unconcerned about Fenrir with the goats. Thor sighed, “Fine we can try to get them acclimated to each other maybe he can help herd them if it goes well.” At Loki’s grin he continued, “Don’t get your hopes up too much it could not work.”

Loki just continued to pet Fenrir. 

~~~~~

A few weeks later Loki brought Fenrir to the farm, Loki could tell that Thor was nervous but he also knew that nothing he said would help that anxiety they just needed to have the goats meet Fenrir. Loki knew that there was nothing to worry about in the weeks of rehabilitation for Fenrir Loki had been able to teach Fenrir several commands and now the dog would easily walk by his side without a leash and would listen to a few other commands. Fenrir had never tried to chase after the small animals with intent to kill. He would, however, chase the rabbits in a strange game of tag, Loki didn’t know where Fenrir came from but Loki had no intention of giving him back. Between the malnutrition, that Thor hadn’t noticed, and the age of the some of the injuries he had Loki didn’t think anyone was looking for him. The town was too small for Loki not to know. 

“It will be fine Thor and if it’s not Fenrir will not come over again.” Loki said soothingly or at least he hoped it was soothing he was still working on that. At the sound of his voice Loki heard the familiar bleating coming from behind the fence. “Someone missed me it seems.”

“Of course she did,” Thor responded without pause. Loki just smiled at him next to him Fenrir tilted his head curiously. 

“So how are we going to do this?” Loki asked but before Thor could answer the bleating got even closer until they could see Syn coming towards them. Before Thor or Fenrir could react Loki spoke, “Fenrir down.” The dog immediately laid down as the goat came and butted against Loki tail wagging happily. Once the goat noticed that her favorite human was not alone she curiously sniffed at Fenrir. Loki and Thor watched as Syn butted against the wolf playfully, Loki was certain that Thor stopped breathing for a moment until Fenrir licked the goat and wagged his own tail. Loki heard Thor give a big sigh of release and Loki was happy as well; he was growing fond of the strange goat farmer he was sent to spy on but as he watched Fenrir interact Syn he figured that their friendship would be okay, maybe more than okay if the looks Thor kept sending Loki meant what he thought they did, but before anything of that could happen Loki had to figure out how to get out of his contract with Allfather. The more time Loki spent with Thor the better his life got. He just hoped their relationship could withstand the reveal of why he was here, if he chose to reveal it.


End file.
